As used herein, the phrase “medium voltage” refers to applications in the range of between 1 KV and some tens of kV.
A medium voltage panel is known to include a contactor for opening/closing an electric circuit. The contactor is driven by an electromagnetic actuator, such as a solenoid actuator. The panel includes a capacitor bank which is charged by an external power main supply and which stores an amount of electric energy that is used for driving the electromagnetic actuator. The panel includes an electronic board which is supplied by the external power main supply. The electronic board operates for enabling the capacitors bank to be charged by the external power main supply and for commanding the electric discharge of electric energy from the capacitor bank to the electromagnetic actuator when required by an operator.
However, known medium voltage panels are limited in their use and functioning in critical situations. For example, in case of a lack of external main power, due for example to faults or failures of the industrial plant in which the panel is installed, the electronic board is not electrically supplied by the external power mains. As a result, the electronic board is not able to drive the contactor in order to open the electric circuit. Therefore, any downstream electric device operatively connected to the panel remains connected to the latter and without being isolated from the electric circuit. Consequently, the integrity of such downstream devices, or of other devices connected to the panel, are not safely preserved, and may be jeopardized by possible damaging events that affect the panel or an overall system in which the panel is included.